1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods designed to facilitate secure communications and interactions between devices.
2. Background
Secure communications between devices generally have been implemented using authentication protocols and methods. For example, some conventional systems involve encrypting the content of data or messages transmitted between a server and a client computing system. Other conventional systems have involved transmitting encoded messages, where the sending and receiving ends both have copies of the key to the code used.